Time waits for no man, Not even the Flash
by bucky4300
Summary: This is based on the events that we see in season 1 "Power Outage" and on the pairing of Barry and Caitlin. Rewatching season 1 reminded me on how much I love this pairing so I figured a story on it would be good!


Her hand felt electric in mine, which was kind of ironic considering what was going on outside the door, Blackout came closer and closer, taunting us, saying he could smell the electricity flowing off us. Or maybe it was the sparks that were going through my hand at the moment. Cisco got the power back on just in time, making Blackout back off and head back to search for wells.

My hand lingered on Caitlins, it felt right in my hand. I squeezed it lightly before pulling her up with me. Walking back to the treadmill I stepped on and grabbed the metal bar. "Do it Caitlin, I need my speed". Even though it didn't work, something about trusting Caitlin to be the one to shock me felt right, there's no one else I'd rather have my life in the hands of. And running beside her, dragging her by the hand to find Cisco and Wells. I never wanted to let go. But as everything does it came to an end, I saved the day, I stopped the bad guy and I was late to save the girl I felt I had loved my entire life. But that didn't matter, I kept wringing my hands as I couldn't shake the feeling of her hand in mine. Not even a week later.

Life went on. Myself and Caitlin got to spend a lot of time together, more tests, more blood taken, more attempts to find the cure for everything, to find the future. As we got more comfortable with each other we became close friends, we would laugh and joke about everything, we would talk about serious things together when it was just us in the lab, and we could share knowing glances when others were around. Life was good, I was fast, my team was amazing, and everything was going well, but I couldn't help longing for what I wanted, or at least, what I thought I did. Iris and Eddie were still going strong, they seemed perfect together. Iris was spending almost every night there, and I barely saw her at Joe's. This wasn't much of an issue, my mind preoccupied with being the flash, but at the same time, when your thoughts move fast you cover every topic possible.

To my own surprise Iris started falling away, less and less was I pining over her, more and more were my thoughts consumed by someone else, someone that I wish I could spend more time with.

"Hey Barry, you busy?" Caitlin looked at me with that little glint in her eye that I knew meant she was up to no good.

"Never too busy for you Miss Snow, whats up" I laughed at her expression when I called her Miss Snow, since we had gotten closer to each other she much preferred I called her by her name, or Cait, depending on the mood.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with me? Well, several movies, I bought the Star wars series, all of them" She looked at her feet nervously, as if she was asking Wells for a raise.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world Cait" I smiled at her, "Do you want me to come by, around 5? I'll bring take out", I could see the relief wash over her when I said yes, she looked up at me and smiled, her smile could melt ice and it definitely melted me.

"I can't wait, I'll see you then, Mr Allen" She winked at me and walked off, heading out the door. Cisco walked in straight after her.

"She looked happy, it's good to see her smile" he spoke, looking back through the door.

"Yeah it is good seeing her smile" I replied, the scanner picked up a call going out and I rolled my eyes. I guess Barry Allen would have to wait, the Flash was needed.

Getting home that day I was in a rush, I looked through all the clothes I had, 4 times, in the span of a minute. I was freaking out about what to wear, it seemed like I had nothing good but all the choice in the world at the same time. Finally I settled on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, followed with my brown jacket and normal trainers. I looked at the time '16:05'.

"Sometimes living in slow motion really doesn't help" I sighed to myself as I tidied up, trying my best not to use my powers. I looked at the time again '16:32'. "Alright, let's go." As I stepped out into the cool night air, I realised I should bring something over for us, I decided to race to the shops and pick up some wine for me and Cait, looking up and down the aisle I wondered to myself if wine was the right thing. I mean she didn't say it was a date, she just wanted to watch a movie. So I decided on some white wine that didn't seem too romantic, but it didn't block out the possibility all together.

Arriving at Cait's door I lightly knocked, worrying that she didn't hear I was going to knock again when she opened the door. My mind was racing even for me as I looked at her, she was gorgeous, wearing a cute little sundress, ice blue with Lilacs over it, she wasn't wearing shoes and she had her hair up in a bun, but there were a few strands hanging over her eyes. She brushed them out of the way and smiled, "Are you going to come in Barry or are you going to stand there all night?" _Crap_ , I thought, _she caught me_.

"Uh, yeah yeah I will" I choked out, I felt woefully out of her league at this moment in time.

We sat on the couch, two glasses of wine down each, although it didn't really matter for me, I didn't get drunk, but the food was good and filled the hole in my stomach.

"Do you want me to clean up?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled

"Oh no Barry, don't be silly, you are my guest I should cle-" She was cut off as I raced past her, washing all the dishes and taking out the trash in a matter of seconds, when I sat on the couch beside her again she glared at me,

"Not fair Barry!" she playfully hit me and I feigned pain as I rolled away. She lunged at me after and started hitting my arm, I lashed back just as good as I got and we ended up tangled in a mess of playful kicks and slaps, both finishing when I held her hands above her, breathing quickly I looked into her eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes. I closed my eyes briefly, taking in her smell, the feeling of her hands on mine, her weight on my legs. The way her breathing started to quicken. I looked at her, burning every angle and curve of her face into my mind, super speed also gave me super good short term memory so I would always be able to remember this, as long as I let it get into my long term that is.

"Barry" She whispered, barely audible above the sounds of outside coming through the windows and our own breathing. I looked at her, her eyes bore into me and found their way around my soul, constricting until I felt my chest tighten with anxiety, she started to lean into me and it was all the invitation I required. I leaned into her, closing my eyes, and as our lips met for the first time everything fell away.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Cait it's Cisco, open up I wanna get my Star Wars on!" Cisco yelled into the wooden panel separating us, Caitlin looked up at me with apologetic eyes;

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you I invited Cisco as well" She said to me, "However, I would like to continue this conversation later" She blushed and looked away, a little smile on her face. Caitlin got up and straightened her dress, and skipped to the door, trying to look like we weren't just lipped locked I took up my glass of wine and took a swig. God I wish I could get drunk.


End file.
